Outside recruit
by animegirl1435
Summary: Saki is an Asian girl who was born outside of the walls. Though after a tragedy to her home Saki left to find a way to restore life to it. After 7 years of being unable to approach the soldiers from the walls she finally managed to sneak in. What will await her in another world of different people?
1. The new recruit

Hi readers! This is my first Attack on Titan fanfic. I've made others and it would be nice if some of you who haven't read Daylight read it. It's my most popular one compared to others. ^.^*. Any way I DO NOT own Attack on Titan characters or their other stuff. Only my OC and plot.

Reviews will be very much appreciated, constructive criticism is allowed. Enjoy!

* * *

Standing on a tall tree far away she could see it, the walls where the people closed themselves off. After traveling down south a bit, okay change 'a bit' by a lot, Saki found people going after the titans of the region. There were many who went out of the walls before but the numbers retreating always remained few. It was only a couple weeks ago when Saki witnessed the numbers of people leaving and fighting. It amazed her yet the deaths she also witnessed made her waver in emotions and courage to face them. She left her long dead home to find a way to restore it. And now, after nearly 7 years she found better ways to protect her repulsion from the gore and blood. Over the past since she discovered the walls she began to help people from their deaths on expeditions.

Appearing here then there, she made sure to hide well when they'd try to find her. She didn't want to be known yet. Though she had failed by letting a survivor she saved once catch a glimpse of her features, it was mostly her hair but Saki was sure he also saw a portion of her face. When she noticed him staring in awe from normal she quickly dropped him near the ground; close enough to be by his comrades. When they retreated Saki would fixate her maneuver gear on a nearby tree, watching them leave. Afterward she'd take the leftover Maneuver Gear from the people she couldn't save. It took Saki a while to learn, but observing how the other humans did so she trained and taught herself. Living out of the walls has it's perks. While training herself Saki visits her home from time to time, bringing gadgets to help her survive plus creating new ones to use.

Jumping from the high branch she stood on Saki ran full speed to the walls. It turned out to be closer than she anticipate as she prepare to use her Maneuver Gear to climb. Jumping as high as she could Saki felt the Maneuver Gear rumble before shooting out grappling-like hooks, feeling the wind rush through her hair and in her ears made her feel free. It always brought her this light feeling of flying. Within seconds she was thrown up over the walls top. Putting her left palm to the flooring in sync with her landing Saki stood straight, wide eyes exploring the many houses and walls ahead.

"Wow." Saki admired, gawking at the large scene in from of her. She had only seen the walls from the outside, never really knowing what it looked like within.

"Hey you there!" A male voice shouted.

Jolting from the tone Saki immediately raised her hood over her head. 'This isn't' good.' Saki thought, frowning.

"What are you doing here?! You're supposed to be with the others!" The man shouted. He wore a similar attire as the soldiers Saki saw, except he wore a jacket with a different symbol, instead of the two wings on another it was a badge-like design with a rose on the top right and the lower left.

"I'm sorry I'm new here." Saki answered nonchalantly. Well it was true. She's new to everything with the walls and its people.

The man gave her a quizzical stare which slowly became serious.

"Whatever go join your fellow comrades in the Trost district." He ordered. Saki only gave him a confused face.

"Where's that?" She asked. The man returned by giving a stare as if she was crazy.

"Have you been livin' under a rock kid?" He asked after a short silence. She remained with a confused face.

"Sorry, I forget easily." Saki lied, though there was some truth.

He pointed his thumb behind himself, "Go south to Trost you're in the Klorva district. You'll know the Trost district when you see the 104th Trainee Squad and Survey Corps fighting against titans." He said before running off past her. Saki stood in her spot for a moment, trying to make the information understandable. Taking a moment to gaze at the peaceful houses Saki went the direction the man told her to.

..

"Levi, too many are dying! We need a different approach!" Hanji called, swinging to him.

"How bad?" He bluntly asked, not even looking at her.

"Nearly two thirds are left, more are being eaten this minute." She reported. Below them they saw three trainees about to be stomped. Leaning forward they sped toward them, but by calculations Levi and Hanji predicted that they wouldn't make it in time. And they wouldn't, until something flashed by the trainees.

Blinking, they found the trainees were carried by someone else, someone smaller with a hood covering his face. Changing directions Levi headed toward them. But by the time the three were settled down the cloaked person went off. There wasn't even a symbol of any of the three military branches anywhere on the cloak, getting suspicion from humanity's greatest soldier. Landing swiftly on the rooftop, Levi walked toward them, his scowl almost seeming worse than usual.

"Captain Levi, did you see that?" One of them asked, staring in the direction the mysterious person went.

"I think it was a girl." The second person said, the third person only stared with the first one who spoke.

Levi 'tch-ed' as he would, telling them to return to the top of the walls with the others, complying they immediately went. Letting the grappling hook shoot forward and bring his body fiercely fast forward he spotted the mysterious cloaked, supposedly girl, save a few more cadets from being either eaten or crushed. It happened so quickly. She, at the minimal would be at his rank in power with the 3D Maneuver Gear. When she set two or three men down she would leave and in seconds brought back another three near areas without titans. Levi may be able to go faster with the 3D Maneuver Gear than anyone in the Scouting Legion but if he had to carry subordinates by the twos or threes it would slow him down drastically. Given that the Maneuver Gear wasn't meant to hold anyone else on but the user. Yet this person, who finely hidden their identity, was able to save the cadets by a hundred now that she was assisting 4 to 5 people almost all at once. All so swiftly, she seemed to remain extremely calm. Swooping in and dropping the last saved cadets, Levi ordered them the same as he did with the ones before as Hanji separated with them.

Eyeing the small person he guessed her height, probably a few inches shorter than him. She landed on a rooftop in front of a 20 meter class titan. It was only then that Levi realized she didn't have any weapons in hand. But what she did next surprised him.

Saki had kept an expandable sword just in case and a small machine gun with fifty bullets loaded beneath her flowing cloak. A titan had spotted her, and it was going to be her first kill.

Unaware of a certain captain watching her, Saki slid out the machine gun two feet long and eight inches wide at the handle. The titan opened its mouth wide, trying to eat her. Before coming any closer than it already had Saki pulled the trigger.

Bullets were shot out at lightning speed but she only needed to hold the trigger for three seconds. After she released the trigger the titan dropped dead. Still unknown to her, Levi was staring in shock. He had never seen such an upgraded version of a gun. Seeing it shoot so many and so fast brought him to freeze in awe as he landed on a column's roof.

'Did this kid make the machine herself?' He thought.

Unfortunately, at that moment Saki decided to glance back, seeing Levi standing there still in shock. Realizing what he witnessed Saki quickly started her maneuver gear, the houses past like blurs. Her heart was thumping in her chest. Saki knew she had never let such a slip-up occur before, the forest always aided her disguise but there were no tall trees to hide her here. Levi soon came from reverie and went after her. He felt as if the world would fall apart when the girl was nowhere in sight. Then suddenly he caught a movement of a cloak disappearing over a corner.

Momentarily Levi had a small smirk as he went faster, 'I didn't lose her after all.' He said to himself. He didn't want the world's _true_ greatest hero to be unknown. Yet something was nagging his brain, this person seemed familiar. Eventually Levi caught up enough to keep her in his sight. The way she was moving also looked in sync with someone else.

It finally hit him.

This was the same person who assisted on expeditions. The one who never showed her face, a mysterious soldier who always lent her strength to avoid further casualties. There had only been one time when someone said that he saw her black hair to be more girlish. Which is sort of a big hint since no one didn't mention anything better than saying that 'he wore a cloak and hid his face'.

Making his decision Levi sped faster toward the girl. She didn't use any blades so the giant metal box that everyone else carried wasn't on her. The only thing was the grappling hooks which were quite small compared to the metal blade holders set. As one cable shoots out past the girl, Levi swiped his blade on the cable to her left as she fell, tumbling over the interlocked stones. While she was falling, Levi retracted his cables, jogging to a stop from the momentum. To his surprise, she recovered quickly from her fall, twisting herself on stay on her feet. Their space from each other increased several yards.

She faced him, technically, remaining hooded. Even if he couldn't see, he felt her eyes piercing his own. She slowly rose from the ground, squaring off her shoulders.

"How long do you plan to assisting without joining the Survey Corps?" Levi hollered.

She didn't answer.

Irritated, he marched closer, blades at his side as if preparing to engage a fight as the girl went into a braced position. Aiming carefully Levi was able to slice the hood away, revealing a stunning Asian girl's face. He couldn't help but be even more surprised inside; it was getting hard to control his facial features from looking shocked. The girl, however, was glaring at him.

"You happy now?" She retorted, bringing her arms down while Levi relaxed his hands.

Scanning her figure Levi concluded that the man she saved long ago was right, she does have black hair.

"It's a lot better to see one's face that saved many." Levi shot back. The girl didn't move, didn't say anything more.

"Join us. It'll save trouble for you as well so you don't always have to hide your face." Levi offered. The Asian girl's eyes widened, narrowing moments later.

She looked away from him; a contemplative look on her face. It did sound like less trouble for her, yet he may just be saying so to lure and take information. Saki sighed; she was tired to stealing too.

"Fine, what are the conditions?" Saki asked.

Levi tried all his might not to let his lips break into a full out smirk, but he could still feel himself smiling, just a little on the inside. Winning her over wasn't as hard as he planned.

"The conditions are that you follow orders like everyone else. No special treatments." Levi answered monotonously.

Saki couldn't help but smile. Maybe this will turn out to be alright.


	2. Time's running out

"Hey, are you new here?" a boy asked. Saki turned to see him, definitely taller than her, with brown hair and green eyes.

"Yeah, my name is Saki. What's yours?" Saki introduced, holding out a hand. A light blush rose to his face. "M-my name is Eren. If you don't mind me asking, are you also Asian?"

Saki's eyes changed from being curious to a calm stare. Taking Eren's hand into a curt shake she retracted her hand to her side. She gave a solemn look to Eren who felt like she was gazing straight into his soul.

"Uh, what is it?" Eren nervously asked, trying to avoid eye contact. Saki's eyes never left Eren's.

"Is there another Asian person here?" Saki asked in a soft voice.

"Eren what are you doing near the stables-" A taller Asian girl stopped herself. Eren and Saki turned to her.

"Oh, Mikasa this is Saki, she's also Asian. Isn't that great!? You're not the only one!" Eren exclaimed, his big smile spreading across his face. Mikasa felt a piece of her broken heart growing back. Though she didn't know why, does it really matter if she wasn't the last Asian person in the world?

'No, it doesn't matter. She's just another girl.' Mikasa told herself, taking her place by Eren's side, forcing herself to bring a smile on her lips though she didn't understand why she felt obligated to do the girl she could sense something Saki had that she didn't. Saki held out her hand once again, her own graceful smile present.

"So you must be the other Asian person Eren was referencing to. It's nice meeting you, and as Eren said, I'm Saki." She still held out her hand to which Mikasa stared at. Slowly, she brought her own hand to give Saki a slow, awkward, handshake. Realizing that odd moment, Saki gently pulled her hand away.

"What's it like in the Scouting Legion?" Saki asked as they began to wander off from the stables.

"It's exciting that you get to go out of the walls. When it was my first time to leave I couldn't believe that there was so much land, so much of… everything." Eren said, palms up and in front of him as to emphasize. Saki observed the way Eren had said his words, his eyes gazing into space yet filled with energy; he was also passionate which Saki easily noted. Eren seemed like the guy who would stand up for his friends no matter what. It was hard to read Mikasa, but with effort Saki was able to tell that Mikasa was more into protecting Eren as she only kept a plain face unless Eren spoke to her. It didn't mean she'd completely dis everyone else, obvious enough it was a soldier's duty to protect anyone they could. Saki could feel Mikasa having a very close connection with Eren, perhaps stronger than that of fellow comrade.

'Maybe they're adoptive siblings.' She thought.

"Hey guys!" another young male voice called. All of their attention flew to the boy with short blonde hair and blue eyes. He was shorter than Eren and Mikasa but still taller than Saki, roughly by ten centimeters.

"Who's this?" he asked in a kind tone, stopping by Eren's unoccupied side.

"I'm Saki; I've just been recently recruited under special circumstances." Saki introduced once more.

"Armin, isn't it only natural to introduce yourself first?' Eren chastised half serious half playfully.

The blonde shrunk back, as if someone's going to hit him. Though he quickly regains composure and smiles again.

"I'm sorry. Eren's right. My name is Armin. It's nice to meet you." Armin said shyly. This makes Saki chuckle good heartily. "It's nice to meet you too. Don't be coy. You and Eren look to be the one for adventures. I can persuade commander Erwin to let us go to the best places for scenery out of the walls." Saki persuasively stated. Armin and Eren's eyes go wide, looking almost as if they'd bulge out of their sockets. Saki tilts her head slightly to her right, confusion shown in her awaiting deep brown eyes.

"Wait. How would you know where to go?" Armin questioned.

"I guess I keep forgetting to mention it, but I was born outside of the walls. I live in a house of giant trees far bigger than the titans and farther up north where it's cooler and all four seasons take turns in a cycle." Saki answered casually.

This was nothing new. But telling them this made her feel like a real estate agent, giving information of the houses and location. Well, it was like that because no one really occupied the treehouses anymore. Only a few, and they were dying this very minute, which brought Saki abruptly back to her purpose of searching for the people within the walls. 'I've gone this far. I'm not going back, at least not without more gauze and medicine.' Saki thought sadly. Remembering the faces she'd promise to return to. A family of her clan remained last next to her. She was the only lucky one to survive the threat all those years ago. The whole time while tending to the wounded, everyone else but herself, Saki hated her very being; wishing that she could give her life to restore all of their health to their previous state. But no, life was too cruel to give such a miracle to over a hundred Asian survivors. Her own people were fighting to stay awake, to stay alive, and to hope for the better. She wasn't the real clan leader's daughter; she _was,_ however, best friends with the true daughter when she was alive. All if the leaders of the Asian community died along with their people, hardly enough are well to defend themselves. Other threats had hindered their health, threats more dangerous than titans. Disease and viruses took a large toll after the Asian population had defeated the Europeans from taking their land.

Dead corpses rotted and no one had ever thought that the Europeans would have diseases or viruses that Asians weren't immune to. Long before Saki was born she knew they all once lived together, people of all races with all different kinds of origin. However, power was becoming an overwhelming issue with nobles and kings and queens over the common people. The dark-skinned people were executed first, they were the first most populated race and skin tone, believed to be demons in disguise. Then tan-skinned people were targeted next, Asians were the second largest population of the time. Saki remembered how her mother told her that some girls and women were kidnapped to be sold in the black market and men or boys were also randomly assassinated.

In the end, it didn't matter what race a person had to be. Everyone whose skin was not light enough were considered disgusted beings that soiled the earth. Not long after, rumors of dark experimentations spread, all commonfolk and officers were the only ones aware. It was also rumored that the person who started this dark experience was three-fourths Asian and thus, began the mass slaughter.

Squeezing her eyes shut, Saki tried to force back the gory memories of the ones who died. The ones who gave their life for the next generation, yet all seemed to be in vain now. Blinking hard Saki tried not to think negatively, she was beginning to wonder how she even thought of the past she had forced herself to forget.

"Saki, are you feeling well?" It was Eren who asked. Realizing she'd been staring at the ground Saki lifted her face to meet everyone's worried expressions. With all she could Saki curled her lips into a smile which she hoped didn't look weird considering the lashing emotions inside.

"I'm fine, just dozing off a bit. Sorry to worry you guys." Saki apologized.

"Oi what are you brats doing?" Everyone turned to look to Levi.

"Oh, hi captain Levi I was just talking to my new friends." Saki explained, gesturing to the group.

"Eren, you're supposed to clean the floors. Go back and finish your job, everyone else, return to your positions!" Levi shouted. Everyone complied but Saki as they left to their previous posts. Walking away Saki joined him.

"You could sound nicer when you speak to your cadets."

"Didn't you hear my orders newbie? Return to your post or else I'll have you taken out of the Scouting Legion." Levi abruptly replied. His stern voice never wavered for a second, which intimidated Saki, somewhat.

"I heard you clearly. What I don't get is why you're acting so cold to everyone. I know you have a better person hidden inside. It doesn't hurt to change for the better." Saki reasoned.

"You're right. Becoming soft is for the weak, which is why I don't go easy on anyone. Now go back to cleaning the stables." Levi chided. His reply this time made Saki stop trailing behind him; a face that was once calm, self-confident switched to one of rage and disbelief.

"You're kidding me." Saki spat. "You're keeping up this stupid act of yours for your image? Is that it!? I never thought someone of your level would be so disappointing." Levi twisted around, his blade a centimeter from her neck. His glare worsened as so did his stare into her eyes of surprise.

"Listen brat, if you think you can take over this military branch you have another thing coming. You were only let in because I asked the commander and I believed you to be in a similar status to Mikasa, an asset to humanity. I should be the one to say that you're disappointing." Levi spoke coldly. Saki almost shuddered, but pushed the urge aside. She didn't want to back down from a man like him, a short person like her. She wanted someone who would do whatever they could to serve the people, not the one who'd walk around shouting orders for people to do. It wasn't right. Not this way.

"If anything I am _not_ going to take over this pathetic military force! I am only here for my own reasons, should you want to perfect your soldiers I suggest you plan for the outdoors." With saying her thoughts Saki left without saying or hearing another word. 'To think, I have to put up with this. I'm so glad I wasn't born here.' Saki thought incredulously.

"Uhh, what do you think happened?" Eren whispered. Armin leaned in, fear on display in his eyes.

"I just witnessed Saki go against captain Levi." Armin answered hesitantly.

"Woah really?! How'd it go?" Eren exclaimed.

Armin shrunk back, "Well, it wasn't really a great but I think Saki won in the end." He answered quietly.

"Cool! I knew she'd be a great soldier!" Eren cheered. Armin rapidly flapped his hands to keep his friend's voice level on low.

"Eren don't talk so loud or we'll get in trouble." He implored.

"But then I wonder, what's gonna happen next?" Eren mused.

…

Tiptoeing through the corridors of the medical building Saki waited for the staff to pass by before sneaking to the next hall. Eventually she found a room which kept pills and medicine for diseases, viruses or bacteria. Examining the vials Saki plucked each certain vial she needed off the shelf, knowing what diseases had already taken the lives of her friends.

"Hey, you hear that?" A man said from outside. Saki froze, eyes wandering wildly across the room. "What you mean a mouse?" Hanji's voice answered. The man sighed, "No I heard something in the medicine room. I think someone's in there." Clicks of boots sounded toward the room as Saki frantically hid in a gap behind a cabinet.

"Are you sure Mike? That could just be you, c'mon I promised Van I'd meet him this afternoon." Hanji complained the door opened as they two went in to examine the area. Saki parted her lips to breathe quieter.

"What a waste of time. Let's go, nothing's in here." Hanji confirmed. There was a moment when she thought she heard someone sniffing but the clacks of heels were followed with the sound to the door closed. Once their voices were gone Saki let herself gasp loudly.

"Thank goodness, that was close." She peered over the corner before resuming her previous tactics.

..

"Hey Saki why don't you come sit with us?" Eren asked, gesturing to the table with Armin and Mikasa. Saki glanced up at him before looking back down casually at her tray.

"No thanks." She answered quietly.

Eren frowned, feeling something off. 'Why is Saki being distant so suddenly?' he thought. Inhaling quickly he tried again. "Are you sure? We don't mind having you over." Eren said more gently. Saki only turned away from him, facing down further.

"Thank you for the offer, but I'm fine here." Saki emphasized. Not wanting to continue disturbing her Eren returned to his seat beside Mikasa.

"How is she? Saki doesn't look too well." Armin queried. Eren sighed, "I don't really know. She's kind of quiet and distant. She's different from this morning."

"Maybe she's just stressed over something personal." Mikasa provided. Eren's face brightened. "Yeah! That may be it. I think she'll be fine by tomorrow." He cheered.

Unknown to them, Saki had decided to be cold to everyone out of her own realization. She was spending too much time in the military already. It had already been over three weeks. She was able to sneak into the medical room on the seventh day of her first week but one event lead to another and she became friends with several other trainee members. She warmed up to them. They distracted her from her original goal: find the cures to save the dying waiting for her at home.

She was wasting time.

The only way to make things go by faster was to be seclude herself from everyone, and wait for the expedition outside the walls. With the captains being busy planning no one really inquired Saki of her home and background, which made things easier. A loud thud sounded from the entrance of the mess hall, someone burst through the doors.

"All Survey Corp soldiers report to the training field!" Everyone was shocked. No one had to go straight to the training field right after supper. It was late, good grief! Saki sighed, dumping her tray with everyone and headed out.

"You all may be wondering why we have you out here now. Well I'll let Hanji explain." Erwin announced. Everyone was quiet, not whispering among themselves as usual. We see Erwin walking past Hanji who wore a very serious expression. I could have a good guess of what it was. Clearing her throat Hanji began.

"It has recently come to my attention that someone has been stealing our medical supplies, especially the most effective and rare. I've spoken with possible witnesses and have come to a conclusion it is someone from _our_ military branch. I'd like this person to fess up so we can go to our bunks and sleep well for the upcoming expedition."

Silence prolonged momentarily before there was an uncomfortable shifting in the small crowd. Saki stayed silent, and kept a clam façade. If the expedition was cancelled for the missing vials from the health department then it would ruin her plan of returning. No, it wouldn't matter anymore. She **has** to escape this Saturday at the very least. Three days from now.

"Very well, we'll have to inquire every one of you soldiers. Until we find the missing medicines we won't leave for the expedition. You may all leave to your bunks tonight." Hanji finished. Everyone quickly went to their shared cabin. While this moment Saki tried not to scowl. Going home as soon as possible is top priority now.


	3. Expedition rearranged

Hello guys! I apologize for not updating for so long. I'll try to update more often. Anyways I hope you guys enjoy this chapter.

* * *

Taking another look at my bunk I fluff the pillows underneath the blanket to make it look more convincing. Tonight is the night I leave the military to home. So many years of trying to find a cure I have finally found them. And I am not staying another day just to make the soldiers here happy. Sorry Eren, Armin, Annie, Krista, Sasha. I can't let my people die. I promise I will repay the kindness you've shown me.

Grabbing my original cloak I swing it over my shoulders and tie it securely. Pulling the hood over I take the bag of the stolen vials and quietly walk out the door.

..

"Captain Levi!" Eren shouted, sprinting towards the scowling corporal. He turned to Eren from his saddle.

"What is it?" He deadpanned.

Eren panted, resting on his knees to catch some breath. Bringing his head up an alarmed expression is seen clearer, "Saki! Saki's missing. We can't find her anywhere!" Eren exclaimed. Levi's eyes widen a fraction of an inch, momentarily losing his ability to furrow his brows in the usual menacing way,

"What's the estimation time of her gone?" Levi inquired. Eren looked up to the sky then back to the corporal, "Mikasa said it was either dawn this morning or at midnight. Where do you think she could have gone?"

"I don't know, but there's a chance we can find her." Levi implied.

"How?!" Eren blasted. The corporal narrowed his eyes more if that were possible.

"Keep your voice down, idiot. Remember, she was the one suggesting us to have an expedition in a certain area. I don't know if it is exactly where she lives but it should give us clues, she also mentioned that there are fewer titans in the north so it's worth looking into." Levi stated, making Eren understand.

"So does that mean we can find her today?" Eren asked.

"We'll have to see." Levi simply answered.

"Uh, and captain?"

Levi pulled on the reins, "What now?"

Eren scratched his ear, "Since when did you care so much about one soldier?"

Levi's glare silenced him. Seeing when Eren would no longer ask crazy questions, he urged his horse forward.

As the captains and commander reviewed their plans, all squads got into position and prepared to leave the walls. Eren, Mikasa, and Armin were the special team to be protected; their role was to find where Saki may be hiding. It was a great risk, such chances of finding her are still low and if what Saki said could have been a lie or trap it could ruin her relationship with the military force. It would make her a wanted person even if she was no citizen of the walls.

When everyone was packed and sitting on their horses they all felt nervous, even Mikasa and Levi. All soldiers floated in their own stream of thoughts.

"You want to leave for the expedition early because you assume that Saki has the medical liquids in possession? Not only that but you want to search farther out of range from the walls to find her none the less." The commander in chief of all the military branches, Darius Zackly, stated. Erwin nodded, face passive of any emotion other than confidence. Time was short and who knew Saki's true intent, this may be the biggest mistake not only the Levi made but the Survey Corps as a whole. It was truly humiliating to let a member from outside the wall's protection join so easily, this was the least they could have expected.

"Are you certain that you will find her and bring back all the stolen medical supplies?" Darius firmly questioned.

Erwin saluted, "Yes, sir. Without doubt we will bring what all that Saki stole and discover more land. It'll give us more advantage and we will gain more knowledge than we have ever before in history."

Darius nodded with closed eyes, hitting the wooden surface which made the podium, "Go, I grant you permission to leave on this occasion." He announced, Erwin half smiled almost as if smirking.

"Thank you." He simply said, heading out the doors to the already waiting Survey corps in position to leave as planned. Luckily, the request for departing earlier than planned from the commander in chief went by quicker, possibly the quickest in anything.

"Alright men, we head north!" Erwin shouted, raising a fist into the air as everyone all roared in agreement. Getting on his horse Erwin urged the horse forward as everyone followed, in minutes they passed through the gates and out once more. Going to a land not yet explored by the Survey Corps.

Surprisingly, it took longer than they thought to reach their destination. Every tree out there looked the same, almost exactly the same to the point it's almost hypnotizing.

"Captain Levi are you sure we're in the right place?" Eren asked nervously, rotating his head around to find difference in the cloned trees. It was as Saki said, the trees are definitely bigger than the ones they were used to, they were basically ants compared to the towering branches.

"Tch, I can't tell anymore. It looks like we've gotten close at least." Levi replied, skimming from side to side while keeping his head forward.

"This isn't good. We'll get lost at this point!" Jean complained.

"I'm sure we'll find a way. I mean if Saki can do it why can't we?" Armin interjected, trying to soften everyone's worries of losing sight of direction. He could tell it wasn't helping, though.

"It's amazing how she's able to navigate through this place. It's enormous and the lighting is dim. I can't tell how high the trees are anymore, it's as if they reach the heavens." Eren commented, mouth hanging open with Armin.

Then an unnatural sound swooped by, sounding like a high pitched whistle. Another sound of wind flying by came back. And then flew by the group. It was very unnatural, making even commander Erwin nervous, even more suspicious. These lands have not been scoured and who knows if things worse than titans loomed her. Even as the sound sounded closer and higher no one could see what was making the noise.

"Who's there?!" Erwin shouted, and the sound was silenced. They stopped their steeds, all listening for the possible return of the sound. But it was dead silent, not even a breeze blew by, no bugs making noises as they had before. Nothing. The sound didn't come back. Not wanting to waste more precious minutes Erwin urged his steed,

"Let's continue getting to our destination. If anyone sees what was making those noises you are free to go after them." Erwin hollered as everyone continued normally.

..

Setting camp in the 'middle of nowhere' everyone couldn't stop buzzing on about the whistle noises earlier that day. Not that Levi and Erwin would admit outwardly that they were curious as well, spoke casually with each other over a fire.

"I think I saw a few branches sway but I never saw anything else." Sasha said, swaying her body herself as some sort of show of what she witnessed.

"Are you kidding me?! You act as if a monkey came by or something. That was freaky, I thought that something was behind me for a second." Connie added, rubbing his arms as goosebumps rose on his skin.

"You too?! Man, I was sure something was gonna pop out of nowhere." Jean loudly joined in. All of the 104th Trainee Squad members gathered together with their own fire, all sharing what they saw and thought. It was only Eren who brought back the true intention of the expedition.

"How do you guys think Saki is doing?" He abruptly interrupted. Immediately the lively conversation died down, for a moment only the fire itself made its crackles and sparks.

"I really don't know her, she was only in the Survey Corps for like three days. I can't say I'm on her side when she stole our medical supplies." Sasha stated, only making the atmosphere tenser.

Eren became stiff, "Not three days, it's three weeks. Sa-"

"I have to agree with Sasha. I mean what could she have planned to do with those medical stuff? I mean they're just antidotes and vaccines right?" Jean asked.

"Yeah, at least that's what I heard, but when I met Saki she was nice. She even told us a few things about where she lived like the seasons changing and the highest tree houses." Armin added, he didn't know the answer to Saki's actions however something told him that she did it for a good purpose, perhaps his guts need to have a reality check.

"Armin's right. When Mikasa and I met her she was kind and she knew a lot of things. But when she began to shut us out she looked like she was under stress. Saki wouldn't even tell us what was wrong." Eren sadly admitted. Mikasa gently clamped his shoulder, giving him a solemn stare.

"You are not to blame for Saki's actions. It is her choices that will bring herself harm and trouble." Mikasa reasoned. Although seeing little difference in Eren's eyes brought her own despair, gritting her teeth she bitterly thought to herself.

'_Saki I will make you pay no matter who are. How dare you make Eren suffer for your own mistakes!_'

"Hey, Mikasa are you okay?" Armin asked. Broken from her thoughts Mikasa was brought back to reality, she nodded in response.

"I'm fine." She simply replied.

Armin however, could feel a raging emotion emitting from Mikasa, to which everyone else unfortunately couldn't sense. The colleagues kept talking till the Corporal ordered them to go to bed. During all of this Eren couldn't stop thinking about the one Asian girl they are after, he couldn't stop worrying and wondering her reasons and actions. He hardly knew her yet she was stuck in his head. What was this feeling he has when he remembers her smile?


	4. NOT a chapter!

This is an update that this story is still ongoing. I'm just editing previous story chapters from this fanfic and others I have. I'm almost done with the fourth chapter after soooooo long. heh...Well, hang on tight. This will be a long, bumpy ride.


End file.
